Goldshire
| leader = Marshal Dughan | loc = Central Elwynn Forest | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = yes | anvil = yes | forge = yes | trainers = yes | class = yes | profession = yes | status = Active | source = Lands of Conflict, 47-49 |dungeon = yes (The Stockade, in Stormwind though) }} Goldshire is the second human town that most human characters visit during their adventures, usually at level 5, but sometimes as low as level 4 or even level 6. Goldshire is centrally located just southwest outside of Northshire and has most low level class trainers and some profession trainers. It has the first Inn that most human characters will encounter — the Lion's Pride Inn. Goldshire has roads that lead to Stormwind City to the northwest, Northshire Abbey to the northeast, Westfall to the west, and Lakeshire (Redridge Mountains zone) to the east. Its prime location makes it an important trade town. Travelers, merchants, adventurers, Stormwind guards, and priests from the abbey all stop and make regular visits to the town on their way to and from Stormwind, usually enjoying the hospitality of the Lion's Pride Inn, one of the most respectable ale houses in Azeroth. Heavily protected and patrolled by the Stormwind guards, it sports a population of 7,000 citizens Lands of Conflict, pg 47-49 — mostly farmers, miners, and traders. The leader is an elected Marshal, and the position is currently occupied by Marshal Dughan. Many refugees from Westfall move to Goldshire and Elwynn Forest in an attempt to escape the Defias Brotherhood. It is considered a village by Stormwind standards. Just south of Goldshire are located the Fargodeep Mine, The Maclure Vineyards, and The Stonefield Farm. To the east is Crystal Lake a place where there are several Murlocs. To the southeast is Jerod's Landing, a place where many thugs and bandits hide. In Cataclysm A flight path has been added to the town.Frejya's (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation Flight Paths : Eastvale Logging Camp, Elwynn Forest : Stormwind City, Elwynn Forest : Darkshire, Duskwood Trainers in and around Goldshire *Blacksmithing *Skinning *Leatherworking *Fishing *Cooking *First Aid *Herbalism *Alchemy Inhabitants * Marshal Dughan - Elected leader of the township of Goldshire * Remy "Two Times" - Merchant interested in gold * Bo - Boy inhabiting the town * Erma - Stable Master Inside Lion's Pride Inn: * William Pestle - Collector of Lion's Pride Inn * Innkeeper Farley - Innkeeper * Remen Marcot - Quest-giver * Melika Isenstrider - Assistant Innkeeper At House near Crystal Lake: * Matt - Boy inhabiting the town * Jason Mathers - Fishmonger (nearer to Crystal Lake than Goldshire) Vendors * Tharynn Bouden - Vendor of Trade Supplies * Andrew Krighton - Armorer & Shieldcrafter * Kurran Steele - Cloth & Leather Armor Merchant * Corina Steele - Weaponsmith Kira Songshine is traveling through Goldshire as a Traveling Baker. She travels through Goldshire and outside Stormwind City. Inside Lion's Pride Inn: * Toddrick - Butcher * Barkeep Dobbins - Bartender * Brog Hamfist - Vendor of General Supplies Trainers * Smith Argus - Blacksmithing Trainer * Brother Wilhelm - Paladin Trainer * Lyria Du Lac - Warrior Trainer Inside Lion's Pride Inn: * Maximillian Crowe - Warlock Trainer * Tomas - Cook * Zaldimar Wefhellt - Mage Trainer * Priestess Josetta - Priest Trainer * Michelle Belle - Physician * Keryn Sylvius - Rogue Trainer * Cylina Darkheart - Warlock, former Demon Trainer ** Imp Minion - Cylina Darkheart's Minion At House near Crystal Lake: * Lee Brown - Fishing Trainer * Helene Peltskinner - Skinning Trainer * Adele Fielder - Leatherworking Trainer The Six Children: * Cameron - Child (male) * Jose - Child (male) * John - Child (male) * Aaron - Child (male) * Lisa - Child (female) * Dana - Child (female) *'Guards:' Stormwind Guard Quest-givers *Marshal Dughan *William Pestle *Remy "Two Times" *Smith Argus *Barlett the Brave - Gryphon Master Security threats Blackrock Orcs The Orcs have began an invasion from the Burning Steppes and into Northshire Abbey. While the invasion is growing, the orcs that have settled in Elwynn Forest are mostly scouts and peons, and pose little threat to Goldshire or its residents. Riverpaw gnolls A significant number of gnolls have set up camps along an area of Elwynn Forest known as Forest's Edge, led by their chieftain, Hogger. While currently held back by the Westbrook Garrison, if left alone they could pose a significant threat to Goldshire. The gnolls are usually found at the rim of Stone Cairn Lake and near Westbrook Garrison and The Stonefield Farm. Murlocs There have been rumors of murloc attacks near the rivers to the east of Goldshire, especially near Stone Cairn Lake, as well a fatal attack on two Stormwind guards. A report by Guard Thomas states that the murlocs pose a significant threat to Goldshire and are, at a minimum, affecting the region's fishing industry. There is a bounty on murloc fins placed by the Stormwind army. They are found at Stone Cairn Lake and Crystal Lake. Kobolds Kobold clans have infested the Fargodeep and Jasperlode mines, forcing out the local workers. While they don't pose much of a threat to Goldshire, their foothold in Elwynn Forest will only grow stronger if ignored. Wildlife While not really a threat to Goldshire, the large population of Mangy Wolf and Young Forest Bear in the region are quite aggressive, especially in the area of the Eastvale Logging Camp and Stone Cairn Lake. Forest spiders are also a threat, known for their deadly poison and trapping webs. They are found near Goldshire, near the mines, near Eastvale Logging Camp, and near Westbrook Garrison. Bandits One of the greatest dangers to an inexperienced explorer is the large number of criminals that lurk in the forests. They have not only made camps throughout the forest, but also taken over farms and settlements that once belonged to human peasants. They roam the forest, robbing and killing many who enter. Unlike other mobs, like wolves and spiders, bandits are far more intelligent. When attacking one, they will call for the aid of any others that are nearby. This can be overwhelming to many unexperienced adventurers. Some bandits are melee, that fight with sword or dagger, while others fight with spells such as Frostbolt. Many melee bandits have an ability similar to a Warrior's Throwdown. They are found at Mirror Lake Orchard and Jerod's Landing. Horde While deep within Alliance territory, the town of Goldshire is always on alert for potential Horde attackers raiding from Duskwood and other areas. Quests To find all the quests available in Goldshire and elsewhere, check out the List of Elwynn Forest NPCs and also the Elwynn Forest questing guide. History The First Great War Goldshire, along with Moonbrook, was taken in preparation of the Horde's sack of Stormwind Keep during the First Great War: "The complete and utter demolition of the twin cities Goldshire and Moonbrook will sever the lifeline between the King and his people, making him a figurehead waiting to be lopped off." : — 11th Orc Mission, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, the original Warcraft game The Frozen Throne One of the expansion maps for Warcraft III:The Frozen Throne was "Goldshire Map";http://www.fileplanet.com/150913/150000/fileinfo/Warcraft-III:-Frozen-Throne---Goldshire-Map "War and hunger have brought interlopers to Elwynn Forest, endangering the town of Goldshire. Sweep the woods free of this threat so that masons can begin laying the foundation of Stormwind." Children of Goldshire A bit to the north of Goldshire there is a house with skinning and leatherworking trainers. On the second floor of this house six children can sometimes be seen forming the pattern of a pentagram, silent and unmoving. They will occasionally move out of the house to walk/run in a pentagram formation. * In their house around 7:40 am, a soundfile will play something eerie, usually "You will die". * They despawn at 8:00 pm. Player activity Alliance (and Horde) players of all levels can frequently be found dueling in or near Goldshire. On RP realms, it is also a hub for role-players, perhaps because of the relaxed, serene environment of Elwynn Forest. It does attract a large number of non-roleplayers too, even on RP realms, and these players cause disruptive behavior such as communicating in "l33t" or "txt" speak, cybering, and spamming the /say and /yell chat channels, aka the griefer. Some role-players have begun to call it "Whoreshire", "Pornshire", or a "Noob" hangout because of this, and openly refuse to go anywhere near the place. Appropriately, on some realms, it has earned the title "The Las Vegas of WoW". In fact, it is now debated whether the Barrens Chat has been brought back from the dead in the form of "Goldshire Chat". Trivia * This is one of the locations featured in South Park's "Make Love, Not Warcraft" special episode. Lore Goldshire is also a 4-player map for Warcraft III. War and hunger have brought interlopers to Elwynn Forest, endangering the town of Goldshire. The woods must be swept free of this threat so that masons can begin laying the foundation of the new Stormwind City. The town of Goldshire is in the center and consists of a tavern. References External links *wow.allakhazam.com de:Goldhain es:Villadorada fr:Comté-de-l'Or he:גולדשייר nl:Goldshire pl:Goldshire Category:Alliance towns Category:Human territories